


Branching Out

by Ylevihs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Glove Kink, M/M, PWP, Slight Overstimulation, Top Hux, blindfold, bottom kylo, except kylo's really bad at it, this is my first time writing breathplay and fuck its obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo convinces Hux to try out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimiS_Poor_Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiS_Poor_Choices/gifts).



> Look, I know you ordered the salmon. But all we had in the kitchen was microwavable hotdogs and cheese whizz, so you're just gonna have to make do. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Simisbadchoices who wanted blindfolded Kylo. I'm sorry. I've never written something like this before.

The cloth was smooth and cool against his face. Fully naked, Kylo sat on his haunches on the bed while Hux’s hands, still gloved, running lush supple leather over his skin, drifted the fabric over his cheeks. The General paid particular attention to following the curvature of his scar as if he could wipe it away. He traced the edges with the curve of a finger, then pressed gently into the center of the scar tissue. Kylo’s cheek muscle fluttered uncontrollably against the firm touch, but Kylo found his head leaning into the contact. Then the sensation was moving up, forming a band around his eyes. He felt Hux’s body heat draw closer as he moved to tie the cloth securely behind Kylo’s head. After a moment of blinking against the blindfold Kylo let his eyes slip shut. 

“Is that too tight?” Hux’s voice fell onto his ears like the satin covering his eyes. 

“No,” Kylo replied, his voice already too breathy for his liking. 

“Can you see?” 

“No,” and he felt Hux’s fingers begin to thread through his hair beneath the knot. Leather-clad fingertips pressed in and spread. There was a shifting of fabric and Hux had bent over at the waist, bringing his lips to Kylo’s ear. He had to resist the urge to flinch away when a gust of hot breath hit the inside of his ear. 

“Excellent,” the Genered _purred_ and Kylo’s skin reacted by erupting into goose flesh. Again, he had to resist to pulling away when Hux pressed a light kiss onto his ear. Then the body heat was gone and the fingers were retreating and Kylo suddenly felt very cold and alone. He pulsed out and landed squarely on Hux who hadn’t moved far at all and then felt a hand twist sharply into his hair. Kylo let out a strangled yelp, more out of surprise than anything, and managed to cut it off before it was fully realized in the quiet room. “No force,” Hux chided hesitantly. “That’s cheating,” the tension against Kylo’s scalp was released and the sting was soothed away with careful strokes. A kiss was placed on the crown of his head. 

It should be stated now that neither man was exactly sure of what they were doing. 

This had been Kylo’s idea, whispered in the middle of the night. A confident whisper, but still. Kylo could feel the General’s reticence in the way he moved through the space of the room. Hear it in his voice as he reluctantly gave orders to a man he didn’t entirely trust not to force throw him across the room if he did something displeasing. It would be difficult to stifle his tendency to reach out with the force, but he thought he could manage. 

Further sounds of shifting cloth, tiny clinks of metal. Hux was disrobing and for the first time that evening Kylo was actually disappointed that he couldn’t drink in the other’s form with his eyes. The noises stopped abruptly. He wasn’t fully naked then? 

A sudden touch, cool and soft, of leather on the back of his neck pulled Kylo from his thoughts. The gloved hand trailed over his unmarred cheek and fingerpads swiped over the seam of his lips. Kylo thought for half an instant that perhaps Hux was going to slip the fingers into his mouth, but before he could part his lips they had drifted away. The feathery touch left fire in its wake, down the length of his throat until pausing above his carotid artery. There was a light pressure, as if the General were taking his pulse with his pointer and middle fingers.

The touch lingered there for an eternity and Kylo felt his insides beginning to shake. He wanted—needed—more. Anything. Kylo brought a bare hand up to press the gloved one fully against his skin. Hux allowed it for a moment. Then he slipped his hand away, leaving Kylo rather awkwardly holding his own neck. The glove reappeared, smooth and unfeeling, on Kylo’s shoulder. It was firm, just on the other side of insistent and Kylo had to adjust his legs before he reclined backwards. His back met cool sheets. Then the hand was gone. 

Kylo’s palms itched. He wanted to touch Hux, but he had no idea where to reach. 

“Look at you,” Hux’s voice slipped over him like warm water. “You’re practically trembling--,” Kylo felt a fingertip press in against the center of his sternum and trail up until it found the hollow at the base of his throat. Kylo’s existence became that single point of contact pressing in against his esophagus.

“Harder,” he whispered. He didn’t need the force to feel Hux’s lust spike wildly. 

“Well now,” Hux began, and then Kylo felt him hesitate. They’d talked this over, sure, and yet. Kylo was meant to hold his index and middle finger up together when it was too much. Beyond that, it was nothing but Hux’s discretion. Kylo heard Hux sigh somewhere to his geographic north and then: “Aren’t you just the prettiest thing in the room?” Hux said heavily. Kylo swallowed a breath at the desire laced in Hux’s voice. 

“Just the room?” Kylo managed to sound slightly offended. The fingertip was joined in a spread that spanned the full of Kylo’s neck. The pressure increased in controlled increments, giving him time between to adjust. 

“The world,” Hux obligingly corrected himself. The leather creaked gently around Kylo’s neck. It was a flurry of sensation. The softness of the leather, the seams along the edges of the glove digging into his skin, the tightness of the grip increasing around his windpipe. Pressing him into the bed; cool sheets against the back of his neck. The knot of the blindfold buried itself into his hair and began grinding against his scalp with each movement he made. Hux’s lips met his ear in a low chuckle and Kylo nearly jolted away. His eyes flew open and for a fleeting, awful second he couldn’t remember why he couldn’t see. The silk of the blindfold bent his eyelashes as he blinked, more and more frantically.  
Again he wished he could see Hux. He wanted to know what his face was doing; what did his eyes look like? Was he staring? It shouldn’t have been possible for Kylo’s heart rate to increase any further but it managed to anyway. If he’d learned anything about Hux it was that he would be staring. The man could commit sexual indecencies from a world away without doing anything but look at him with those damnable eyes. 

A gust of cold air invaded the shell of his other ear. When had he? A harder press and there was the delicious spiral. Kylo’s mind raced, focusing on nothing than need to breathe need to breathe NOW. Some part of him was aware that he was making gurgling, panicked noises but he ignored it. 

“The fucking universe, Kylo,” wet heat on his ear, his cheekbone, his jaw. A covered palm of coolness appeared on his chest. It moved to either nipple, down his stomach, ghosted over the head of his cock but _didn’t_ press and oh Hux. The fingers were kneading his flesh too tightly and his throat creaked in pain and desperation and fuck, it was so good. 

Kylo twisted his hands into sheets to keep from reaching up at his neck, his mind and body at perfect odds with each other. Just a little more. A little longer. His heart was thundering in his chest, lungs shrieking, his mouth long ago fallen open to gape at nothing. The blindfold was growing damp where his eyes were watering. Just. A little. Everything was burning and desperate and. Two fingers flew up. 

Hux released the choke hold immediately and Kylo felt hands on his shoulders steadying his wracking chest. Kylo gasped and coughed raggedly, body desperate for oxygen. For the time being his body overruled his mind and sucked in air, allowing no space for further thought or defiance. Without thinking about it his hands flew up to protect his neck and his wrists were gently caught by leather-clad palms. He grappled with the need for oxygen for what seemed like an eternity before he heard Hux’s voice again. 

“You’re alright,” it sounded more like an affirmation to himself, but Kylo nodded through his sharp coughs anyway. “You’re alright,” Hux confirmed again, his voice more soothing this time. A finger could be felt on his cheeks, wiping away the liquid the blindfold had failed to soak up. 

A glorious, pounding heat descended onto his raw throat and Hux was kissing, licking, soft and sloppily over the tender, throbbing flesh and Kylo continued to cough and rasp and fought back a whimper at the feeling of it. The slick appendage painted his neck in a mural of pleasure and wetness and warmth and Kylo bucked, painfully hard. His erection hit cloth and it didn’t matter, he just needed more contact. More of everything. More of Hux. 

Then the General was too high above him for there to be any further contact between their lower halves. 

“Patience,” Hux’s smug voice appeared to the other side of his head and Kylo turned his face to it. His hands were released and Kylo used his new found freedom to pin Hux’s mouth still against his mouth. Without his eyes or the force to judge the distance Kylo overshot the kiss just slightly and the two men’s teeth clacked together audibly. Hux pulled back despite the hands clutching his skull. “Fuck,” he swore and the chilly air of the room blanketed over Kylo as Hux retreated. Kylo suppressed his shiver and sat up, not quite sure if he should lift the blindfold. 

“What?” he asked, voice heavy with static and vocal fry. There was a pause. Kylo strained his ears to try and discern where the other man had gone. When Hux spoke again Kylo found that the General was still nearby, possibly only at the edge of the bed. “Are you--,”

“Nothing, it’s fine,” another long silence. “Felt like you fucking chipped something for a moment,” he elaborated eventually, and there was a noise that followed which Kylo assumed was Hux’s hand going to rub at his own mouth. “but it’s fine,”

Then Kylo felt the bed begin to sink and then there were hands on his hips, urging forwards towards the edge. “Now, tell me, Ren,” Kylo’s legs were bent at the knees now, hanging over the edge and feet firm on the floor. “How you want it,” 

Kylo’s head swam. This hadn’t been discussed in the planning stages of operation ‘maybe you could blindfold me’. It certainly had never been mentioned in the contingency plan ‘I like it when you grab my neck like that, maybe just a little tighter? If that’s not weird. If you’re into that too,’ 

There was a faint noise and Kylo’s memory worked to place it and. Ah. Leather slipping over skin. Not his skin though. Hux was removing his gloves and Kylo knew in the marrow of his bones that even though he couldn’t see the show that Hux was doing it with his teeth. The Knight focused on that mental image and wondered idly if the blindfold had been a bad idea after all, if he were missing out on things like that. 

Bare hands on his knees. Bare hands moving slowly up his thighs. “Kylo,” Hux held out each syllable of his name and Kylo felt his mouth go dry. Holy shit that was music to his ears. Bare hands on the crest of his thighs and creeping, creeping up and. Away. Around his groin. Bastard. Bare fingertips were drawing patterns on his hips bones, up his stomach. “Do you want to feel my mouth on you, taking you deep?” Yes. “Or, do you want to feel me sliding down your still raw throat?” Also yes. Bare fingertips drew circles around his nipples drawing them into hardness. Little rivets of pleasure spread from the area as Hux tugged them slightly. “Do you want me to ride you?” Still yes. “Or do you want me to fuck you into oblivion?” oh well, if you’re offering, hadn’t really given it much— _yes_. What kind of questions were these?

Kylo’s mind helpfully reminded him that he had to use his outside voice if he wanted any of those things to get done. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he ended up whispering harshly and he sounded pitchy. Like a boy not quite out of puberty yet. His voice box was having its revenge on his ability to sound like a grown man. He heard Hux snort at the voice crack and was able to place—oh—the head it came from as being somewhere between his knees. 

“Yes to which?” he could hear the smile in Hux’s voice. Kylo shook his head, helpless. Hux’s fingers had drifted back down and were dancing their way around the base of his dick. Kylo’s hands found Hux’s head and the General allowed him to bury his fingers deep into his hair. 

“Just ‘yes’ Hux, fuck,” his voice cracked again; this time on Hux’s name. 

Hux let out a bark of laughter at that.

“Oh, I could get used to this Kylo; seeing you desperate and wanton. How badly do you want me?” A beautiful, perfect finger traced the vein along the underside of Kylo’s cock and the Knight couldn’t have focused on anything else if his life depended on it. Kylo raked his fingernails across Hux’s scalp and it earned him a pleasured humming from the other man. Lips made an appearance on his inner thigh, the tip of a tongue plotting out the length of the tender ligament that made itself known as Hux spread Kylo’s knees apart. Kylo’s throat was still on the other side of smoldering but he groaned out anyway. That mouth pressed in at the juncture where Kylo’s leg met his groin, the cheek of its owner brushing disastrously against his sack. Kylo’s dick twitched and he found his teeth clenching. 

The hand that had been wreaking the world’s most tender havoc along the underside of his cock began to stroke him now and Kylo sighed out long and low. He felt movement and Hux was speaking again, still pushing his mouth against the sensitive skin. “Do you know how badly I want you?” 

Despite the hand job Kylo’s mind was still stable enough to know it was a bad idea to say that he knew _exactly_ how much Hux wanted him. There were times when the fact that every cell in his body bleed the force was a blessing. Even if he wasn’t aware of it, Hux broadcast himself like breaking news and Kylo’s satellites could pick every wavelength of him up. Kylo’s mouth took up the slack of his brain and, despite his throat, was able to eke out:

“Nowhere near as much,” he had to paused to swallow the soreness of his windpipe, “as I want you,” he was unable to continue because Hux’s mouth had pulled away from the flesh of his thigh and was now attached to his own. Wet and hot and insistent, Hux’s tongue drove itself into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo’s own pressed back and there was a moment of uncoordinated, open mouths and saliva and hot exhales and Kylo’s hands blindly groped for and found Hux’s arms and trailed upwards until they could feel the spread of Hux’s chest. He could feel the other man’s heartbeat and breathing under his palms. Slick and smooth teeth bit gingerly on Kylo’s lower lip, pulling it slightly. Hux swirled his tongue over the area after he released it. “Fuck me,” Kylo croaked, running his hands around to rest on Hux’s waist. 

“Yes?” Kylo didn’t have to be able to see to know Hux had that mocking glint in his eyes. The one that made them glitter and made him unfairly attractive. 

“Yes.” He replied firmly. A kiss appeared on his adam’s apple. 

“Only because you said it with such dignity,” Hux jeered and quickened the pace of his hand along Kylo’s dick. The sudden increase drew a small noise from Kylo; too much friction, too tight, too tight. Hux slowed again and then Kylo heard the other man spitting into his palm to slicken the hold. 

The fingers Kylo had anticipated at the start of the evening appeared again on the edges of his lips. He didn’t even wait for Hux to tell him to suck; he caught the fingertips and drew them into his mouth. The hand on his dick was moving smoothly now and the fingers in his mouth were playing with his tongue. He kissed after them as they retreated from his lips; he could feel the slender strings of saliva snapping back onto his skin. Oh, that was going to be cold when it pressed in, wasn’t it? Kylo acknowledged the rush that thought brought to him and stored it carefully away for later. 

He was aware of shuffling around him, the hand on his cock faltering as its owner tried to shift away to do something while simultaneously maintaining contact. A plastic popping sound. Lubricant. Kylo shifted back slightly on the sheets and brought his knees up, the heels of his feet on the edge of the bed.

Hux must have warmed the gel in his hands because the fingers pressing in were slick and body temperature and perfect. Kylo’s hands found the front of Hux’s body and drifted downwards, finding and gliding over the edges of his pants. He could feel Hux’s dick tenting out the front of his pants and fought back a smug smile. The fingers within him began thrusting slowly, exploring and taking their sweet damn time. The angle was awkward but Kylo did his best to tug at the cloth covering Hux’s lower half. He wanted the pants gone but knew that in order to obtain his goal at least one of Hux’s hands was going to have to leave his anatomy and that was unacceptable. 

His tugging was noted, though, and Hux stopped jerking him off to slip his pants over his hips. The movement of the fabric pushed Kylo’s hands away and they grabbed at open air for a moment before falling limply down at this sides. The fingers within Kylo spread and found his prostate. Kylo gasped ragged and one hand found Hux’s forearm, fingers curling against the sensation. Within him, Hux’s fingers languished over the spot. His speed increased a fraction and it was just enough to tip Kylo over the edge of good to wonderful. Kylo could feel himself begin leaking heavily and warm onto his own abdomen. A strangled noise escaped his lips and Hux’s mouth was back, swallowing it. His head was spinning and his hips were thrusting backwards onto Hux’s hand. A third finger buried itself into him and that one _was_ chilled from the outside air and Kylo’s stomach dropped at the feeling but he didn’t dislike it. 

The contrasting temperatures within him made his hands twitch. Hux’s other hand was back on his cock, rubbing it perfectly under the head and swirling over the tip. He felt warm and full and Hux just kept pressing in on his prostate and it was making the muscles in his abdomen quiver. Please keep doing that; he lost his grip controlling the force when Hux’s palm pressed in at the juncture at the base of his cock and top of his sack at the same time as his fingers forcing against and not releasing his prostate.  
There was a sharp crack and Hux didn’t pull his hands away but he did stop moving and swore loudly. 

“Fuck, Kylo,” there was actual frustration in his voice. “You split the headboard, you jackass,” it sounded whiney and petulant and Kylo braced for a sudden emptiness which never came. The hand on his dick _did_ leave but it reappeared on his neck pressing against the still sore flesh and Hux was leaning more and more of his weight onto it and: “You want me to make you regret that?” the fingers wriggled. “I did say no force,” 

Kylo’s mind knew there was a question being asked of him, but he couldn’t figure out what it was because while the grip wasn’t tightening the weight behind it was and his mouth dropped open in anticipation and slight dread. Hux’s weight lifted off of him, the touch on his neck now gentle. Kylo hadn’t been focusing on what his face had been doing but apparently it was enough to convince Hux not to continue down that path for the time being. A wet kiss was being pressed at the corner of his lips.

“Just don’t do it again,” now the fingers were retreating. “Roll over,” Hux’s voice was filled with smoke and gravel. “Onto your knees,”

Kylo obeyed and felt the bed shifting under him as Hux clambered on behind him. Hands on his backside were massaging nearer and nearer and then fingers slipped back inside. Kylo could feel Hux’s erection pressing against his inner thigh and without consulting his mind his hips pressed backwards and down towards it. “So eager,” Hux teased, clearly shelving the issue of broken furniture for when he wasn’t knuckle deep. 

Hux’s fingers left Kylo for half a second before Kylo felt him pressing the head of his cock in. He slid until he was hilted, hands clutching at Kylo’s hips and the Knight let himself drop down on his forearms. Sightless and trying to stymy the force Kylo focused on the feeling of the sheets under his forearms and the twin spots of fire on his hips and the delicious, long slide of Hux thrusting in and out. The sound of Hux’s breath, hurried and growing more and more smoky and rough; the sounds that were escaping his own abused throat. He reached down between his own legs and caught his cock and was able to pump it once, twice, before Hux forced his hand away and took its place. Warmth covered the full of Kylo’s back as Hux all but laid flush against him, mouthing wetly at the back of his neck. His hand was moving out of time with his hips and was sending Kylo’s mind into a freefall because. 

Ah. There it was. 

The shifting angle had brought Hux back into direct contact with his prostate and Kylo’s brain went hazy. His eyes flickered open and strained against the blackness of the blindfold. Sweat was beginning to collect along the edges of the fabric and made it cling heavy and firm to his skin.

The discomfort in his throat was Kylo’s main indication that a stream of words was leaving his mouth without first being censored by his brain. He knew from experience that most of them were either going to be ‘Hux’ or profanities. At some point he heard:

“Please don’t stop,” and Hux’s thrusts began coming almost at a bruising pace. The hand that wasn’t trying to start a fire using Kylo’s dick left his hip and clamped over his throat. The grip was nowhere near tight enough to cut off his oxygen but it was enough to ache and burn and he was already so close and this wasn’t fair. It felt like every nerve in his neck and lower body were caught between screaming and singing. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hux growled back and managed to position himself to bite at the back of Kylo’s neck. The hand on his neck released, the arm repositioning so that it hooked down and under him, fingers splayed and palm firm on his chest. The snapping of Hux’s hips began to lose their steady rhythm. The pressure on his cock increased and quickened and Hux’s mouth was doing something unspeakable on the back of his neck and the hand was back around his windpipe and Hux was thrusting so hard against his prostate and.

Kylo came hard and in response Hux’s hand secured his throat, squeezing so perfectly and Kylo couldn’t make a noise if he tried. Hux’s hand was still rubbing over his dick and the pace was still brutal and it was too much and Kylo was aware of a further cracking that may have been the rest of the headboard. He gaped at nothing and his mind was shrieking and he writhed and when he was finally allowed to breathe it was because Hux needed his hand back to clutch his hips. 

Kylo wheezed desperately against the overwhelming sensation of Hux _continuing_ to hit his prostate as the General sought his own orgasm. His softening dick smacked sadly against his inner thigh as Hux’s movements grew more and more erratic and suddenly Kylo was overcome with. 

“Your face, I need to see your face,” he said frantically. Above him Hux cursed desperately, then:

“Fine,” and Kylo could hear how close he was. Then the blindfold was ripped away from his head and light flooded his eyes and Hux’s hand twisted painfully into his hair. He jerked it suddenly so that Kylo’s head was wrenched to the side, just enough for a watering eye to peer up and oh fuck yes. Hux’s face was twisted, lips in a feral sneer, teeth clenched, eyebrows lifting upwards desperately. His jaw dropped open into an ugly, beautiful grimace and Kylo felt the rush of liquid heat filling him completely. Hux followed through with a few weak thrusts into Kylo’s twitching body. Kylo kept his eyes pinned to Hux as the man leaned his forehead on the back of his shoulder and breathed out puffs of warm air against his skin. The Knight felt a kiss on his shoulder blade as Hux’s flaccid dick slid out of him. 

Slowly Kylo became aware that his knees were shrieking at him and he lowered them until he was lying flat on his stomach. The motion brought Hux down with him so that the man’s form was firmly pressing him into the mattress. Hux shimmied tiredly off of him, rolling onto his back while Kylo rolled onto his side, watching as Hux used a heavy arm to pick up the discarded blindfold. It was still knotted in a loop. 

“Couldn’t resist could you?” Hux caught a finger onto the other edge of the blindfold and made it into a makeshift sling shot, aiming half-heartedly at the ceiling. 

“Blame me later,” Kylo replied, voice still crackling hoarse and muzzy. 

“Speaking of blame,” there it was again. That snide voice that reminded Kylo why his skin still occasionally crawled when he saw the other man pacing about the bridge. Hux pulled back and slung the blindfold up against the headboard. Kylo finally looked up at it. He could see where the initial break had been, and then where he had completely snapped it in half. Shit. He waited but apparently Hux was satisfied with nagging him for the moment. “Did you like this?” Hux’s hands had found the blindfold again and he was spinning it around his pointer finger, watching it passively. 

“Mmm,” Kylo grunted and then coughed suddenly, his throat taking offense at the vibration. He felt a spike of something from Hux and ignored it for the time being. 

“Your throat’s okay?” there was the smallest tinge of concern in Hux’s voice. Kylo nodded dismissively. Seemingly pacified for the moment, Hux’s arm returned to lay flat on the bed; he rested the back of his hand on Kylo’s chest. Then Kylo saw something like a smirk on the General’s face. “You liked being choked by me very much, didn’t you?” after a moment of glaring at him Kylo nodded. There really wasn’t a point in denying it, especially considering the fact that he wanted Hux to be willing to do it again. The smirk changed, lessened somehow. “I didn’t expect to like choking you so much, to be honest,” Hux said, sounding disarmingly earnest. He seemed to shake something away. “In any case, no blindfold next time. I want to see your eyes,” the thought of Hux’s eyes piercing down into his own as he struggled for air would have been enough for Kylo to harden again but the flesh was still too throbbing and sore. 

It was, however, a thought to be savored until next time. He saw Hux run a hand through his own hair and then the General was back to bitching about his bed. There was no real venom in his words, Hux had a tendency get pissy about things just for the sake of keeping up appearances, and so Kylo chose to ignore him. He brought his hand up to intertwine with the one Hux had placed on his chest. Hux let him, not even pausing in his stream of complaints when he wriggled his fingers between Kylo’s.


End file.
